


When The World Knocks You Down (I'll Catch You Darling, Oh I'll Catch You)

by Buckets_Of_Stars



Series: The Wolf-Spiders [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alpha Gwen Stacy, Alpha Peter B Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Instincts, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, No Sex, No Slash, No Smut, No mpreg, Noir is a protective dad, Omega Peni Parker, Omega Spider Noir, Omega Verse, One Shot, Peni Parker is an angel, Peter B. is the pack leader, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Scent Marking, Scent Marking, Scenting, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wolf Instincts, did I write two abo fics in two days?, fuff, spiderfam, the answer is yes, yes i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars
Summary: After a hard fought battle, the Spider-fam pack swings back home for some well deserved pizza and a break. However, when one of their youngest members has a difficult time in the aftermath, it's up to Noir to calm her down.Good thing the Omega is more than great at that job.





	When The World Knocks You Down (I'll Catch You Darling, Oh I'll Catch You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxes/gifts).



> Prompt: okay first of all when i read your omega tony fic i screamed aloud and my heart exploded and second of all can you write a little drabble with maybe omega noir and peni? just. hurt/comfort and cuddling and forehead kisses n shit. do your worst.
> 
> Yep yep, you read that right. I've written 2 Alpha/Omega AUs in the last 2 days. Do I regret anything? Nope, not at all. XD I hope you guys enjoy this little fic and please let me know what you think; this is my first Into The Spider-Verse fic, so I hope I did okay haha 
> 
> Dedicated to Noxy. You're amazing and you're fics are amazing and I love you so so so much <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or any related characters and materials.

* * *

 

The battle was one of the longest they had ever fought.

 

It wasn’t even the actual fighting that took the longest part, it was getting cleaned up afterwards. The muggers, while small in size, has a great deal of numbers and the flash of gunfire made it almost impossible to pick some of the stragglers out. 

 

Noir had squinted against the assault, feeling his instincts begin to sharpen as he attempted to locate each member of his pack through the chaos. 

 

Luckily, each spider-person is accounted for and the Omega breathes out a sharp sigh of relief as he punches the last of the robbers.

 

Finally, his bones aching and his chest rumbling with a growl, after around 4 hours of patrolling and throwing the bad guys into jail, they all swing as one back to the safety of Peter B’s apartment. 

 

_Home._

 

Noir gets inside first, dropping into a small crouch before standing straight and wiping off his hands. He sniffs the air, turning around to face the window just as Peni slides through. 

 

The little Omega immediately comes over to stand at Noir side, her small arms wrapping around his legs and her face squishing against his side. Shaking his head in amusement, the man gently sets one hand on top of her head, the silky strands of hair slipping through his fingers.

 

He rumbles a little, deep in his chest, as Peni leans into the touch with a chirp.

 

“Ugh,” Miles says as soon as he slides through the window and drops to the floor. He rips off his dirty mask and throws it onto the nearest table. “I’m tired!”

 

Noir nods in agreement, his own lungs burning. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the other members of the team make it back into the apartment, his heart finally beginning to settle down as they fill up the room.

 

Peter B. scoots around the boy, the Alpha’s scent leaving the room feeling a little warmer. “You and me both, buddy. What do you say we get some pizza and watch a movie?”

 

Miles smiles and Noir can feel his own stonic facade begin to break.

 

“Yeah, that sounds awesome, B!” 

 

“I call first dibs on the shower.” 

 

They all turn to see Gwen smirking from the doorway, her blonde hair messy and her blue eyes tired. Her scent, when Noir takes the time to pick it out from the overwhelming smell of _family_ that fills up the apartment, is clouded in exhaustion. 

 

It immediately sets Noir’s Omega instincts on edge and he can tell the Peter B. feels the same way, his own instincts as both Pack Leader and Alpha rising up, his face tensing even as he smiles gently at the girl. 

 

“You called it, pup.” He says, reaching out to gently push the younger Alpha toward the bathroom. “Miles can go next, then Peni.” 

 

He exchanges a quick glance with Noir, both of the adults thinking the exact same thing.

 

_**Get the pups situated first. Safe, warm and clean. Fed.** _

 

Miles opens his mouth to protest but one sharp glare from Peter B. has him snapping it shut once more, shifting on his feet and crossing his arms.

 

“Fine.” He grumbles, ducking under his Pack Leader’s hand when the man ruffles his hair. “Hey, cut that out! It takes a long time for it to look this good.” 

 

Peter laughs, flicking the young Omega’s ear. “Sure, whatever you say, buddy.”

 

“It’s true! You-you stupid head!”

 

Everyone is silent for a minute, both Peter B. and Miles trying not to laugh, before it’s cut by Ham, the pig jumping up on the counter with a bounce. 

 

“That’s all you’ve got, kid?” He asks with a snort. “I can come up with better insults in my sleep. What about bitch or-or shit, or even fu–”

 

Noir finally intervenes, covering the still rambling pig’s mouth with a gloved hand as Peni giggles below him. “That’s quite enough, Ham.” 

 

Ham, shaking off Noir’s hand, rolls his eyes. “Fine, fine, I’m done. Geez, can’t a pig have some fun around here?”

 

Peter B. appears to ignore the spider-pig’s annoyance, instead choosing to herd a now laughing Miles toward the kitchen with a quick “Help me order the pizza, I don’t remember how to work the phone.” that has the boy cracking up again.

 

Their scents, light with mirth now, begin to fill up the house and Noir swallows against a sudden lump in his throat, subconsciously pulling a now purring Penni closer.

 

“Well, that’s my cue!” Ham says, giving them a salute as he jumps off the table. “Gotta go make sure they don’t get ham again, cause trust me, we do _not_ want a repeat of last time.”

 

Then he is gone, and the living room is suddenly quiet once more.

 

Noir sighs, walking over with Peni on his heels, and sits down on the couch. Pulling off his mask, the Omega reaches up to rub his eyes and pulls his glasses out from a pocket on his trench coat. He has just set them on his face when Peni climbs up beside him.

 

“Hi, Pen.” Noir says, smiling down at the young Omega. 

 

Peni, instead of grinning back at him like Noir expected her too, just frowns, twisting her tiny fingers together. Noir, reaching out hesitantly, sets his hand on her bony shoulder. 

 

“Hey, is everything okay?”

 

Noir barely has time to blink before, after glancing up at him with large brown doe eyes, the little Omega bursts into tears. 

 

The pure force of her distress scent is enough to cause him to snarl, body trembling even as he immediately gathers her into his arms.

 

_HURT PUPPY HURT BABY MINE SAFE PROTECT **MINE**_

 

 From the corner of his eye, Noir can see Peter B. rush into the room, holding out his wallet like a floppy weapon as Miles looks from under the Alpha’s protective arm. 

 

“Wha–” His Pack Leader asks but Noir cuts him off, waving them away without a word as Penni continues to sob.

 

Noir waits until his pack members are out of sight, Miles looking back once with wide, concerned eyes as Peter B. shuffles him into the kitchen, before gently lifting up Peni’s face from his chest.

 

His pup’s tear stained cheeks are soft under his fingertips as he cups her jaw, letting out a small growl as she leans into the touch. 

 

“Oh, sweetheart,” He coos, barely even registering his own words. “Hey, shh, shh. Peni, what’s wrong?”

 

She sniffs, clutching at his shirt with little fists and the older Omega shifts them so that she is leaning against his chest, her head resting right below his chin. He leans down, resting his lips against her forehead and breathing in her youthful scent. 

 

“I got-got scared.” She whispers, curling closer. 

 

Noir’s body tenses and he struggles to keep his scent from broadcasting his rage, gritting his teeth and swallowing down a snarl. Taking a deep breath, he waits a few seconds before speaking, his voice deeper than normal. 

 

“What of, darling?” 

 

Peni shrugs, not meeting Noir eyes as she begins to play with a button on the man’s coat, her scent still bitter with fear. Noir swallows against the bile that rises up at the smell, his throat clicking.

 

_PROTECT PUPPY. KEEP SAFE. BABY. MY BABY._

 

“Peni?” He asks again when the silence stretches. “What scared you?” 

 

“Just,” She finally says, snuggling closer as her tiny body trembles in his arms. “It was l-loud and I couldn’t see that good and-and with all the smoke, I couldn’t smell you guys…” 

 

_Oh._

 

It suddenly all makes sense to Noir. His mind whirls even as he brings his puppy back towards his chest, covering her shaking body with his coat as he leans back against the cushion. 

 

Of course that would scare her. 

 

Being an Omega, especially one as young as her, the bond with the pack is the most important thing. To be denied visibility to them for a few seconds makes even Noir’s skin prickle.

 

He can’t imagine being shot at, his instincts screaming at him and encased in a gigantic robot at the same time.

 

“Peni,” He breathes out her name this time, his breath ruffling her soft hair under his nose. “Oh sweet girl, it’s alright now. We are safe and home.” 

 

She just sobs, the sound jumping from her throat and Noir growls softly, lifting her up further into his arms so that he can wrap his whole body around her. The colors, swirling all around them, are starting to give him a headache but he doesn’t care. 

 

Not when his pup needs him. 

 

Moving Peni’s face deeper into his neck, he bares his scent marks, encasing her in his protective pheromones. His arms tighten, holding her firmly as she cries, moving so that his lips graze her forehead gently, breathing in her sweet scent. 

 

“Daddy,” She suddenly whines, the word barely there at all and Noir can’t keep his growl silent this time.

 

It springs up, as deep as thunder and just as shocking. It vibrates his whole being and the Omega is almost certain both Peter B. and Miles can hear it from the kitchen, but he doesn’t care. 

 

“I’m here,” He says, voice gravely and as soft as silk. “I’m here, baby. Dad’s right here and he’s not going to let anything hurt you. Shh, don’t cry anymore, little one. Shh.” 

 

Finally, Peni calms down, the stark bitterness of her scent beginning to dissipate as she slumps even more against him. Gently running one hand through her hair, the older Omega presses a firm kiss against her temple, her pulse thumping under his lips. 

 

“Go to sleep, sweetheart.” Noir coos, chest rumbling as his pup–his _daughter_ – lets out a small chirp in response, her little hands gripping him tighter. “I’ll wake you up for your shower.” 

 

As soon as Peni is asleep, Noir rests his cheek against the top of her head and closes his own eyes, breathing in her youthful and comforting scent and vows deep in his soul that nothing like this will ever happen again. 

 

Not with him around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos make my day and comments fuel my writing :D


End file.
